choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kailani Keawe
Kailani Keawe is a character in The Crown & The Flame series. She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 3. Kailani becomes regent of Ebrimel after the revolt in Alriel, sharing regency thereof with her brother Noa Keawe. Appearance Kailani has short, black hair, light skin, and gray eyes. She wears a yellow sleeveless top and a red rope necklace. Kailani is described to be short and, like her brother Noa, she has a muscular build. Personality Kailani is a tough, brash, and candid woman, though nowhere as uncouth as Val. When Kenna suggests rebellion, Kailani is open to discussion and had a level-headed way of thinking, whereas Noa has an outburst. Kailani defends the Stormholt queen and keeps herself calm. Kailani has a strong resolve. She does not falter against the Nevrakis, unlike her brother, who shows hesitation. She does not let a bad experience hinder her and is willing to face the consequences of her actions. Coupled with this is her transparency: she does not hide her hatred for Florian and immediately supports the rebellion. She is also a rough fighter and a skilled craftswoman who shows great pride in her creations. It can be implied that Kailani is a charismatic woman, as she was confident enough to tell Kenna that she (Kailani) will be ruling Panrion after Florian Tartassis is ousted, stating that Panrion's leader is determined via popular vote. This apparently holds true in Book 3, when she became regent of Ebrimel with or without Noa. Background Some time before they met Kenna, Kailani and Noa plotted a rebellion that involved stealing the garrison's weapons locker key (the location of which Noa got from the maid) from Florian Tartassis' mansion. To do so, Noa hoisted Kailani up to a second-story window before lying low in a dark alley. However, Kailani was caught and thrown out onto the street by Florian and his Nevrakis guards, who confronted her for theft. Feigning lack of food as reason for trespassing, Kailani did not convince Tartassis, who rebutted that his workers were well-fed. Still injured from the fall, she was sentenced to twenty lashes as punishment. Noa claimed to be the instigator, but Kailani chided him for "lying" to Tartassis and then ordered him to go home lest she kill him herself. She received her lashes, and Noa had to take her to the town doctor for stitches. He would spend the next few days taking care of her and working double shifts to let her rest, and although she would tell him she was fine, she would howl in agony every night, which scarred Noa forever and fueled his distaste for rebellion. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 2 * Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders * Chapter 4: The Docks * Chapter 5: The Uprising * Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed * Chapter 12: The Storming of Lykos * Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth * Chapter 14: The Battle of the Bay * Chapter 15: The Dragon * Chapter 16: The Aftermath Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell Relationships Noa Keawe Noa is her twin brother who, despite their size difference, is younger by thirteen minutes. She shows disgust at his lack of courage in revolting against Florian, and, if the player doesn't bring him with the group, she calls him a coward for it. She does not agree with his disdain for rebellion caused by one failed uprising, which gave her suffering for days. Nonetheless, she loves her brother, who reciprocates the feelings. She affectionately calls him "big oaf" and expresses a desire to fight alongside him again. Trivia * Kailani's personality is similar to Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Her character model is also used for Grenn, a character in Blades of Light and Shadow. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters